


late night thoughts

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Sleepy Boys, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno is kept up late at night from his brain not shutting up and mark helps calm his fears
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	late night thoughts

White noise from the fan spread throughout the room blanketing Jeno in the dark. He was unable to sleep so he had been spending most of the night staring at the ceiling in thought, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend that had curled up next to him, clinging to his arm. 

This had been happening more and more, these sleepless nights that were leaving Jeno to feel sluggish in the morning but he couldn’t help it. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to get his brain to quiet down enough so that he could get a peaceful rest. Bringing his hand that was free up to his eyes, he rubbed them while letting out a soft sigh of annoyance. All he wanted was some sleep and yet his brain wouldn’t grant it. 

Hearing a groan come from the boy that was still wrapped around his arm, he looked down to see his boyfriend blinking up at him with his eyes unfocused. Jeno smiled while bringing his hand up to rub lightly at the cheek of the man he loves.

“Did I wake you?” Jeno whispered softly, as if to not startle the sleepy boy. 

“Hmmm, you’re thinking too loud. It woke me up.” Mark said as he nuzzled up closer to Jeno’s warmth. 

Letting out a quiet giggle, Jeno leaned down to gently press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and mumbled a, “Sorry baby.” 

“S’okay. Can’t sleep again?” Mark asked, rubbing his hand lightly across Jeno’s stomach in a soothing manner. Jeno loved the light and gentle touches that Mark would give him during their late night/early morning talks. He always knew just what Jeno needed in the moment and it just made him fall more and more in love with the wide-eyed boy. 

“Yeah. Brain won’t shut up,” Jeno said with a sigh, turning his eyes away from Mark and back to the spot on the ceiling where he had been staring most of the night. 

Humming, Mark lifted himself up slowly to maneuver himself to plop down on top of Jeno. Letting out a surprised laugh, Jeno looked down to see his boyfriend getting comfy across his body. 

“What’s going on?” Jeno chuckled out, putting one hand on Mark’s back to hold him steady and using the other hand to push the hair back off of Mark’s forehead. 

“You’re warm. Also, if you can’t sleep this is the best cuddle position,” Mark said triumphantly. 

Scrunching up his nose at his boyfriend’s cuteness, Jeno smiled, “You’re right. This is the prime cuddle position.”

Mark smiled so widely that Jeno could feel his mouth shape change against his chest. The two laid in silence for a bit longer, so much longer that Jeno had begun to wonder if Mark had fallen back asleep now that he was able to fully bask in the younger’s warmth. 

“So what’s going on in that pretty little head?” the silence in the room was broken as Mark’s whisper spread throughout the room, asking the one question that Jeno didn’t want to answer.

What was he thinking about? Did he even know? He has had so many of these sleepless nights that he couldn’t even begin to describe the random thoughts that kept him company in the dead of night.

Sometimes they were about school. Was he in the right major? Was he doing what he wanted? Would this be the best career choice for his future? 

Sometimes they were about his family. Was his mom still getting over the flu or had she healed finally? Was his dad taking it easier now that his doctor had finally told him too? Was his sister happy and safe far away in another country?

Sometimes they were about his friends. Were Donghyuck and Jaemin fighting again or were they a happy couple again? Was Renjun eating enough even though his anxieties about school sometimes prevented him from fully functioning? Were Chenle and Jisung doing okay at university or were they still stressing themselves out?

Most of the time however, they were about Mark. His mind was always running wild with thoughts of the love of his life. Some good: When would they get married? How many pets should they get? How many kids did they want? Where would they move after graduating? Some bad: Did Mark even love him? Was he even worthy of dating such an angel like Mark? Was Mark happy or was he just with him because it was easy? Was Mark annoyed with him? Jeno didn’t particularly like those bad thoughts and he always tried to get rid of them the moment they would start to pop up in his brain. 

Feeling a cold hand caress his cheek, Jeno was snapped back into the moment. Looking down he made eye contact with a smiling Mark, who had propped himself up to have a better conversation. 

“Hey, you went into your head again. Welcome back,” Mark said giggling. Jeno smiled at the sweet sound that would always make his mood brighten. 

“Sorry. That was more of a loaded question than I thought,” Jeno said with a tense smile. Mark looked more concerned now sitting up fully so that he was straddling a laying down Jeno. He quickly moved though, getting off of Jeno to sit next to him as he gestured for Jeno to also sit up. 

“What’s up? Talk to me.” Mark was using his comfort voice. The voice that would usually talk Donghyuck down from a fight. The voice that would encourage Renjun during a panic attack. The voice that could help soothe a crying baby. 

“There’s just…” Jeno sighed, “There’s a lot going on up here.” He used his right pointer finger to tap his forehead lightly before dropping his hand back onto the bed. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Mark had grabbed Jeno’s hand and was rubbing a light circle on the back of it, effectively calming Jeno down slightly. 

“You know. School, life, you…” Jeno trailed off while sneaking a glance at his boyfriend’s face. 

“Oh? Me? You think about me, Lee Jeno?” Mark said with a teasing tone that made Jeno blush. 

“I’m always thinking about you, Mark Lee. I’m crazy about you,” Jeno whispered. 

Looking up he caught Mark’s pink cheeks and sparkly eyes that were looking at him with so much love that it made Jeno feel slightly overwhelmed. He quickly looked away, instead staring at their intertwined hands. 

“Well that’s good, because I’m absolutely besotted with you Lee Jeno.” Mark whispered, trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere that had settled over the room. 

Still staring at their hands, Jeno’s lips curled up into a love struck smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Glancing up, Jeno made eye contact with a Mark that looked like he was glowing. 

“Is that all that was in your head, baby? Or do you want to expand on those thoughts a little?” Mark asked as he brought Jeno’s hand up to leave a kiss on his knuckles. 

“I don’t know. I guess that I’m just nervous about our future together. Like what if you decide to leave me? Or what if we fight so bad that we can’t forgive each other?” Jeno could feel the stress pool up in his chest again after finally saying the questions out loud. 

“Oh baby.” Jeno could see the sadness that flooded Mark’s eyes. Mark moved closer and pulled Jeno into him so that Jeno’s head was now resting against his chest. The two moved around until they were comfortable and Jeno sighed in content as he listened to his boyfriend’s heart beat, nice and steady. 

Sighing, Jeno continued, “I know that they are silly thoughts and that this would never happen, but the fear is still there. The fear of losing you.”

Hands were softly running through his hair and when Mark finally spoke, it was in such a quiet tone that Jeno had to strain to pick it up, “I would never leave you.”

“I know that Mark, but—“

“No, Jeno you don’t understand. I would never leave you. If anything it would be you leaving me for messing up and that scares the shit out of me. I’m in love with you Lee Jeno. I’m absolutely, 100% in love with you and I don’t want that to ever change,” Mark said in a tone that was almost pleading like. He was pleading for Jeno to understand what he was saying and Jeno did. Jeno understood completely and it hurt his heart that his boyfriend was having the same thoughts as him. 

“Oh, well I guess you’re stuck with me lover boy, because I’m not going anywhere either.” Jeno left a kiss on Mark’s chest where he was resting, and he smiled when he felt lips press into his forehead. 

“Perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark smiled against Jeno’s forehead. 

The two lovers laid in each other’s arms, basking in the love that surrounded them when Jeno finally pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend. 

“Mark.”

“Yes baby?”

“You wanna know what else that I was thinking of?”

“What’s that?”

“When are we gonna get married?” Jeno asked, cocking his head to the side and grinning wide when Mark’s cheeks instantly flooded with color. 

“Dear lord Jeno, it’s 3 in the morning,” Mark said with a nervous chuckle. 

“I know! It’s just fun making you blush.” Jeno winked at Mark before pulling away fully to lay his head on the pillow. 

“You’re a little shit,” Mark whispered harshly as he also shimmied down on the bed to lay down fully. 

“I’m well aware,” Jeno said, grabbing onto Mark and pulling him closer. Mark went willingly despite still having a pout on his face. Jeno giggled as he nuzzled his head into Mark’s neck and left faint kisses against the exposed skin there. 

“You finally sleepy baby?” Mark asked once the kisses had slowed down and Jeno’s breathing got heavier. 

Jeno nodded into his boyfriend’s neck and the two got comfortable around each other before they both drifted off to sleep. Happy to be together and in love.

The two boys slept peacefully as time passed and the first sun rays of the day began to drift through the cracked curtain, shining a light on a drawer that happened to hold a pretty little ring that was just waiting to be given. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincereIyjeno


End file.
